


everyone's watching, that's what you think

by phabulouth (kjmartinezzz)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Fishnets, In Public, Praise, Pre-Canon, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators, Voyeurism, im just gonna... leave that there.., very highkey self indulgence here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjmartinezzz/pseuds/phabulouth
Summary: “You’re evil, you know that?”Once again, Adora acted innocent, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She put on a confused smile and looked at Catra expectantly.“Yes you-“ Catra was cut off with a gasp as the level is turned even higher. Her grasp on the shelf tightened further as she attempted to focus.“I what?” Adora asked sweetly. She stepped closer to Catra, putting her arm around Catra’s waist and examining one of the gems on the shelf.-a.k.a. Catra wears a vibrator in public.





	everyone's watching, that's what you think

Free days in the Horde are rare. Catra and Adora are bombarded with early awakenings and training routines on the daily. If anything, she’s sure that they only give rest days so their precious army doesn’t die or anything. Either way, she wasn't going to complain about it. Today’s particularly special, too, because Adora has decided to treat herself and Catra with an outing. They’ll spend their day mulling around the shops and stuffing their faces with food court junk. It’ll be magnificent. That’s all Adora thinks they’ll do, but Catra has other plans.

Before she got dressed that day, Catra carefully planned her outfit. She wanted something that would drive Adora insane. So she picked out her outfit while keeping Adora’s interests in mind. She chose a *slightly* too short skirt, paired with wide fishnet thigh-highs and boots that bring her eye-level with Adora. On top of this, Catra grabbed a tight red bodysuit, which she knows Adora loves. Catra laid the clothes on her bed and prepared herself for the day. Stripping out of her pajamas, she took a box from under her bed. She rubbed at her clit and teased herself a little, just to get herself wet. Then, she took a vibrator out of the box and slipped it inside herself. She proceeded to get dressed and placed the remote inside Adora’s bag.

* * *

They’d been out for about an hour now. None of the shops had sparked their interest quite yet, but it was still nice to have a day to themselves. It wasn’t very often they got to talk and laugh freely in the day. However, there was something else pressing at the back of Catra’s mind. And inside of her. Every time Catra moved in a certain way, she could feel the toy inside her press against her walls. It was never enough, and she could feel herself growing wetter as the minutes passed.

It wasn’t the first time Catra had done this. In fact, it was like a game with Adora. She would put the toy in without mentioning it to Adora at all. Then, she’d hide the remote somewhere Adora would find it, and just wait. Adora usually didn’t tell her when she found it. The surprise is the thrill of it all. Knowing that at any moment, while she’s walking, or maybe stopped at a window to inspect a product, Adora could make her feel entirely useless, right in the middle of the shopping center. She’s always anticipating it, but never expects it. It makes her blood thrum in her veins and her heart pump with desire and want.

It took a while. Maybe two hours into their day by the time Adora found the remote. Well, Catra wasn’t quite sure if Adora had just found it, or if she’d been teasing; Waiting for the right moment to strike, to catch her off guard. Either way, she knew now. They’re sat in the food court, not eating anything but just conversing. Catra was in the middle of a sentence when she felt it. The slightest vibration, making her already sensitive insides tingle. She cut herself off during her sentence from the surprise.

Adora feigned innocence, “what’s wrong, baby?” She batted her evil eyes at the other.

Catra glared at her, “you know damn well what it is.” Her words had no bite and there was a faint blush on her cheeks. Adora just smiled and turned the remote a level higher, watching as Catra froze again, eyes widening and filling with arousal.

After a few seconds, Adora shut it off and continued their conversation, barely acknowledging the fact that Catra was severely flushed and breathing a little heavier, right in the middle of the food court. Anyone who looked at the couple would think Adora said something extremely embarrassing or dirty to Catra. Catra, on the other hand, missed the feeling of the low vibrations within her. The only stimulation she’d gotten since her preparation that morning was ripped away from her, and she knew Adora wouldn’t let her win easy.

One thing about Adora is that she loved to tease. She carefully planned her every move, going painfully slow compared to what Catra preferred. Her favorite thing was to gradually take Catra apart, watching as she submits to Adora, desperately searching for relief. It’s no surprise that today isn’t any different.

* * *

The next time is about ten minutes later. They’d removed themselves from the food court in favor of walking more amongst the shops. Catra thought a particular store looked interesting, with odd knick-knacks and charms lining the shelves. A cute little shop with a warm atmosphere, beckoning Catra to empty her wallet. It was as she was observing one of the tiny figurines that she felt the toy inside her begin to vibrate again. The level was higher than Adora had used previously, causing her to pause and a shiver to run up her spine. Catra was already worked up from the first bout, and the new stimulation sent waves of pleasure through her body, all bouncing back directly to her clit, which was now aching for pressure. She gripped the edge of the shelf to keep herself grounded and looked over at Adora.

“You’re evil, you know that?” Once again, Adora acted innocent, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She put on a confused smile and looked at Catra expectantly.

“Yes you-“ Catra was cut off with a gasp as the level is turned even higher. Her grasp on the shelf tightened further as she attempted to focus.

“I what?” Adora asked sweetly. She stepped closer to Catra, putting her arm around Catra’s waist and examining one of the gems on the shelf. It was a simple, innocent gesture, but it sent sparks coursing through Catra. The added heat was intense to Catra’s already sensitive body. Adora’s arm may well have been made of lava and Catra couldn’t tell the difference. It made her even more desperate for Adora’s touch.

As quickly as it began, the toy was shut off again. It left Catra struggling to gain her composure, hoping that no one in the little shop had caught on to what happened. There weren’t many people anyways, but she still felt as if everyone’s eyes were on her the moment the toy had begun its movement inside of her.

They continued searching around the shop, Catra calming down but still feeling desperate for pleasure and friction. Eventually, they left the shop with a few new purchases in their hands and went on with their day.

* * *

Though Catra had been on edge already, she was still caught off guard. Adora always turned it on when she least expected it. This time, they were sat down in a restaurant. There were few people, and Catra and Adora were sat side by side in a booth in the corner, faced away from the people. As Catra swallowed her bite of food, she felt the toy start up again. Sensitive and desperate, the feeling was more intense now.

Adora no longer acted innocent, instead opting to show that she knew full well what she was doing to Catra. She stroked Catra’s hair as she cooed, “I love watching you break... Did you really think you could wear that pretty little outfit and get away with it? I could fuck you right here, while everyone watches, and you probably wouldn’t even protest.” Adora’s voice is low enough for only the other to hear her, but Catra felt as if she’d just yelled the words in everyone’s ears.

Adora’s hand moves to Catra’s waist, and she leans closer to Catra’s ear to purr, “but you’re just for me.. we can’t have everyone’s eyes on you, now can we? Although with what you're wearing that seems to be what you want.” Adora punctuates her words with a bite to her ear. Her words made Catra feel hot all over, her face flushing a deep red.

As if it weren’t torture enough, Adora brought the toy another level up and moved her hand lower down Catra’s body. She was moving so, so slowly, towards the spot Catra desperately wanted her to touch. She was torn in half between worrying about the people sitting around them and just giving herself to the pleasure. Adora helped her decision when she pressed her palm to Catra’s clit. Catra’s breath hitched and she automatically leaned her hips into the touch, feeling relief after hours of neglect. She felt herself get impossibly hotter, aching for release. But it never came. The vibrations stopped again. Catra felt useless and desperate, looking at Adora with wide eyes. Adora only smiled and turned back to her food, Catra’s only option being to do the same.

* * *

They ended their day with a movie. It was still early enough for there to be hardly any people, and the people who were there sat towards the front of the theater, while Catra and Adora chose the very back corner. They chose a random movie, not very interested in any particular one. Not that Catra could focus on it anyways. After having been teased all day, she desperately wanted to get off.

And as if Adora had heard her wishes, she felt the toy begin again, shaking her sensitive walls. Catra gripped the armrest of her seat, breaths coming heavier now. She turned to see Adora watching her as she fell apart, arousal clear in her eyes. They made eye contact and Adora leaned in closer, bringing her lips to Catra’s throat. She mouthed along it and bit down a little. Catra was certain Adora could feel- or maybe even hear her heartbeat. At the same time, Adora snuck her hand under Catra’s skirt, rubbing her through the fabric before pushing the bodysuit aside.

“Aw.. you’re so wet for me,” she whispered, “have you been waiting for me all day? I almost had you begging for my touch.” Catra could almost hear the smirk in her voice as she teased her. 

“F- fuck off..” Catra breathed, “if you don’t let me come-“

“You will soon, my love~ it just takes patience.” Adora brushed her finger against Catra’s clit, causing her to keel over from the pleasure. It felt like too much stimulation- yet not enough all at once.

Adora pulled her back to a sitting position, planting her mouth once again on Catra’s throat. Catra felt her hands leave her clit for a moment, whining at the loss of heat.

“Careful, baby. We wouldn’t want people to hear your beautiful voice~ only I’m allowed to do that.” Catra had nearly forgotten about the people and movie in the theater, too caught up in how Adora felt against her.

“Easy for you to say,” Catra retorted, albeit weakly, “you’re not the one who’s been teased all day.”

“Oh? You think it isn’t torture to watch you move around in public wearing this?” She emphasized her words by pushing Catra’s skirt up farther. “Do you know how many times I wanted to pull you into a corner and get you on your knees for me?” At this same time, Adora pushed the vibrator to its highest level.

Catra’s breath hitched for what felt like the thousandth time at those words. Oh, how she wished Adora would have actually done that. Adora had gone back to busying her mouth on Catra’s throat, touching her clit with her fingers more often now.

“And anyways, you’ve been good all day for me~ you took my teasing so well, never complaining,” Adora basically purred the words, “I think you deserve a reward, yeah?”

She brought her other hand around Catra’s body to grab her breast, still clothed. Catra leaned into the touch, fervently responding to any attention Adora gave her. She sharply inhaled as Adora found her nipple, pinching it slightly between her fingers.

Catra could barely keep up with all the sensations happening at once, along with her body’s reactions. She was almost writhing in an attempt to lean into every grasp Adora had on her. It felt like Adora was everywhere. She felt so close to release, yet hungry for more attention, more pleasure. Just _more_.

“I’m not going to stop this time,” Adora assured her, “you can let go.”

Catra could feel her climax building, waiting to be pushed over the edge. Adora continued her caressing and kissing, aiding Catra along. Adora put a little more presser on Catra’s clit, and it sent her into her high. Catra shook as the pleasure reached her veins, moving through every crevice of her body. She had to cover her mouth to prevent noises from escaping, although the thrill of being caught only added to the pleasure for her. Heat coursed through her as she calmed down, now feeling discomfort at the toy, still on, inside of her. She whined about being sensitive and Adora turned it off, removing herself from Catra’s body.

“You’re amazing, baby~”

“What about you,” Catra began to reach her hand towards Adora’s own clit. Adora caught her hand and interlocked their fingers.

“I’m fine,” she smiled softly at her.

“Did you...”

“No, but you can help me later,” she slyly said, throwing a wink at the other.

Catra flushed and half-heartedly pushed Adora, before bringing her back to embrace. They spent the rest of their time cuddling rather than paying attention to the movie still playing on the screen. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was uhh,, lowkey pretty short but very fun to write so liek. Anyways i hope u enjoyed if u read this uwu thank u for supporting and validating me :3


End file.
